


Yes Sir

by Gross_Flag



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Blindfolds, M/M, Power Dynamics, Power Imbalance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-04
Updated: 2020-11-04
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:48:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27383722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gross_Flag/pseuds/Gross_Flag
Summary: FN-2187 spends time in General Hux's private quarters.
Relationships: Finn/Armitage Hux
Comments: 3
Kudos: 16





	Yes Sir

This wasn't the first time FN-2187 had been pulled away from his sanitation duty to “assist” General Hux in his private quarters. He had no idea why, exactly, the general had repeatedly chosen him. 87 was certain that there were other stormtroopers much more...well, he didn't know what he would call it but he was certain that he couldn't have been the best option. But perhaps that was it, he wasn't the best but the most convenient; his absence from sanitation wouldn't cause any problems for the function of the First Order.

An unimportant cog in an all-important machine.

87 guessed it didn't matter all that much in the end. It wasn't like he could refuse.

FN-2187 had his chest pressed against the mattress, the arch in his back almost painful. He swallowed and licked his dry lips. His left cheek was also pressed against the mattress his eyes closed, though he still wouldn't be able to see if he had them open. The blindfold was very good at blocking out all light.

87 could feel the smooth texture of Hux's gloved hands trail over the skin of his ass and a shiver traveled after them. He used to wonder how many pairs of gloves Hux had since he was sure doing this with them would ruin the material.

Or maybe not.

He's learned to like them, the feel and taste of them. They were very different than the gloves 87 had to wear when he was in full armor. So most of the time.

Hux never took long to work his two largest fingers inside of him. There was a familiar sting as Hux curled his fingers, leaning his weight against 87 ever so slightly. Hux took his time after that, massaging 87's insides, just teasing him as the pain slowly dulled. 87 learned that he wasn't allowed to raise himself from the bed, even a little bit, because Hux would immediately push him back down with his large gloved hand.

Sometimes he likes that.

When Hux was finished with his fingers 87 could feel Hux shift on the mattress. The anticipation pooling in 87's stomach while Hux grabbed his hips and tilted them forward, pushing his ass out more. Hux's cock, heavy and hot, slide between his cheeks. He could feel the fabric of Hux's pants on the back of his legs.

“Are you ready?”

87 nodded; he didn't know why Hux asked him that. He sometimes wondered about what would happen if he had ever said 'no', but his curiosity wasn't that strong.

Hux pushed into 87, pulling 87 back toward him. 87 groaned, gripping the sheets, as Hux bottomed out, pressed firmly against 87's ass. Hux sighed, deeply pleased, and started to thrust. While Hux took his time with fingering 87 open he never took long to work up a decent pace. 87's body moved with each thrust, twisting the sheets in his rapidly sweating palms. Hux gripped the base of his cock and 87 bit his bottom lip.

Hux shifted, leaning forward until his chest was pressed against 87's back, the taller man's weight pushing him further into the mattress.

The slight shift in angle made 87 cry out. Hux let out a low groan that rumbled from his chest through 87's back. Hux said something that 87 didn't catch and he clenched around Hux's girth.

Hux's free hand rested on 87's taut stomach and slowly moved up his torso. Hux had complimented his physique before; something about the stormtroopers training regiment paying off. 87 didn't fully remember what had been said but he does know it made him smile.

Hux shifted their position again, moving them up to their knees. The hand on 87's chest moved up to his neck and he knew that this session was coming to an end. Hux's hand on his cock started to move, the smooth fabric gliding along 87's sensitive flesh. FN-2187 moved his hips on his own, up into Hux's hand and back onto Hux's cock, his own hands reaching back to grab onto Hux's pants. Their movements became more fervent as they were approaching their joint climax.

Hux pushed 87's head back, pressing heated open-mouthed kisses to the trooper's neck. His index finger that rested against 87's open mouth pushed its way inside. 87 moaned, his hips moving faster, and closed his mouth. He curled his tongue around the finger, sucking softly on the digit.

Things didn't continue too much longer. 87 came first, releasing Hux's finger from his mouth as he let out a final moan. Hux came soon after, burying himself deep inside 87 as he did so. 87 slumped back against Hux, taking deep gasping breaths while Hux did the same. Hux had let go of 87's cock and wrapped that arm around 87's middle. The hand on 87's neck hadn't moved yet, it simply turned 87's head toward his own and pressed a slow, lauded kiss to 87's lips.

Hux didn't kiss him often. It's only happened twice before. But the kisses made 87's stomach flip in an odd way that 87 found really, really nice.

Hux broke the kiss and slowly pulled himself from inside 87, helping the spent trooper lay back on the bed. 87 melted into the bed as he listened to Hux move around his quarters, cleaning himself in the refresher and getting dressed. He heard the door open.

“Do not leave a mess.” Then 87 heard the door close before he properly respond.

FN-2187 pulled the blindfold off, blinking a couple of times as his eyes adjusted to the lighting in the room he was slowly becoming familiar with. 87 looked toward the closed door and sighed.

“Yes sir.”

**Author's Note:**

> wrote this at 4 am. im pretty shite at writing sex tbh lol. plus i kept forgetting where everyones hands were. rip me. good night! i dont think i gotta tag for anything else but if yall really think i should just let me know.


End file.
